Unprecedented
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Experiment shipping. AU. What if Laxus falls in love with Levy? GAJEELxLEVY vs LAXUSxLEVY.
1. Chappie One: Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 5, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary: This is an experiment shipping. AU. What if Laxus falls in love with Levy?**

 **So this second fic suddenly came up when I was about to sleep.** **After the phantom lord arc. Arcs after that will not occur because I will change it.**

 **CHAPPIE ONE: ENCOUNTER**

Laxus didn't join the battle and he didn't join everyone when they celebrated their victory and now rebuilding their guild. He was walking around to relax when he spotted a small familiar female Mage with blue hair.

"Slacking off while everyone is busy building the guild?" he comments and Levy was surprised seeing him instead of being annoyed.

"L- Laxus, you startled me!"

"Geez you're so easy." He muttered, annoyed at her reaction and walked away to continue chilling out but Levy ran after him.

"Sorry it's just that you don't really talk to me and-"

"You don't have to rub it in. I don't even know why I did that." he said and kept his back on her as he walked.

Levy ran in front of him to block his path and stretched her arms on opposite directions to keep him from walking away from her. Laxus stared at her, annoyed but at the same time wondering what she wants.

"Levy McGarden, nice to meet you." she says and stretched her hand towards him for a handshake. He didn't smile nor answered her, not even shake her hand.

"Tsk. Out of the way!"

She took guts as she pulled his hand to force him for a handshake. Laxus felt her hand trembling as they shook hands. ' _why'd she have to do that if she was afraid_?' he wondered.

"There, now we met each other properly... Somehow." she says. Laxus pulled his hand back and kept on walking. Levy didn't follow him this time.

It's alright, he wanted to take time to think. That handshake... He got some sort of chills doing that. He wasn't always strong and now he's looking down on others who used to be him. That girl included.

He shrugged it off and went to sleep. But maybe he couldn't sleep after all. His heart raced the more he thought about it. He needs to see her.

Luckily for him, there was a knock on his door and he rushed to open but pretended he was annoyed when he saw it was Levy.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"I wanted to invite you to help us rebuild the guild to-"

He didn't let her finish and instead slammed the door to her face with complete disrespect to the girl. Then he opened it again to which she tried to continue but he slams the door again.

What was he even thinking? What does he want? After a while he opened the door again to see that she was still there.

"I'm not gonna help fix what I didn't destroy." he says clearly to make her go away. "And what the heck are you thinking! Going here in the middle of the night to ask me that!"

"I- I was passing by and I remembered you live here somewhere so I-"

He slammed the door again to think. He leaned on the door as he tried to think his actions through before opening it again seeing a now-annoyed Levy.

"Alright. I'll help in one condition." he says with a teasing grin. Levy raised a brow on him. "Kiss me."

"EH?!" instead of anger she was shocked. He expected that he'd receive a slap.

He bent down to her level for her to reach his lips, leaning closer to hers but waited for her to make the first move.

"H- Have you been so mysterious to get a chance to jump on girls?!" she says, freaking out as she kept her distance from him.

Laxus laughed at her reaction. He had to admit it was cute.

"Nah, I just thought you're being a bother and the only way to keep you away is to scare girls like you." he said and Levy pouted.

"'Girls like me'?" whatever he meant by that, she was offended.

"Yeah girls like you. All you are is a pretty face but nothing special." he said. Levy walked back towards him, pulling him by his clothes for her to reach his lips.

As soon as it touched, Laxus' heart began to beat rapidly, much faster when Levy inserted her tongue in his mouth.

The kiss lasted longer than he thought.

When the kiss stopped, he was left stupefied at what she's done. But surely he wanted more than that. Was he wrong to request such condition?

"You..."

"I did it, I kissed you. Your conditions are met now, right?" she says, acting as if it wasn't her face time accomplishing such request.

Laxus grabbed her by her hair and pulled him in his house for a little entertainment. He continued the kiss where she left off and this time he took lead as he explored the caverns of her mouth as he moaned in pleasure. It was good. She was so vulnerable, so small yet so pleasing.

Slamming her to the wall of his house, he stared down at her with a look filled with lust.

"You're mine tonight, Levy McGarden."


	2. Chappie Two: Why is he mad?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 5, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary: This is an experiment shipping. AU. What if Laxus falls in love with Levy?**

 **So this second fic suddenly came up when I was about to sleep. After the phantom lord arc. Arcs after that will not occur because I will change it.**

 **CHAPPIE TWO**

Laxus woke up alone, seeing that there was no one in bed but him. Did she wake up early and left? He got up and checked to see if she was within the premises of his house but there was no sign of her. Just like that she was gone. He massaged his head, thinking about what had happened last night.

 _Last night was surely fun._

He thought. Although he doesn't remember much details.

He searched for her everywhere but did not find her. The only place he remembered she'd be us rebuilding the guild so he went there in hopes to find her.

When Laxus showed up at the guild under construction, they were both surprised and vigilant at the same time. There's no reason for Laxus to be here so he's probably there to make a fuss about everything. Erza on the other hand quickly noticed that Laxus' eyes were drifting in many directions, as if searching for someone.

"Laxus. Are you here to help?" Erza asked, pretending not to notice.

Laxus was about to give a straight 'no' for an answer when he remembered that he told Levy if she kisses him then he'd help. She actually did more than that last night. His heart raced for a moment before hesitantly giving his answer. "Maybe."

Erza smiled and gave him a shovel.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You're here to help, aren't you?" she reminded him and went back to work.

Natsu and the others stared at him for a moment before going back to work as well. Was it that weird that he was there? He got conscious for a moment there but then he remembered he still didn't find the person he was looking for.

"This is great! Laxus decided to help us out! Then maybe later I can challenge him to a fight!" Natsu says as he happily digs.

"And that's all you ever think of." Gray muttered.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana shouts and Gray noticed somehow he stripped again.

"EH!"

Meanwhile, Laxus was unsure of what he was supposed to do. Dig where? What kind of new design do they plan to do? Mirajane approached him, showing him the blueprint of the new guild.

"Tsk." he took it from her and he walked away without saying his thanks.

"Oh wow you came!" Levy said when she spots Laxus from below. Laxus looked up, seeing Levy sitting on one of the wooden foundations wearing her casual clothes with a yellow helmet over her head and a hammer on her hand. Seems that she was light enough to sit on top. "What made you change your mind?"

 _Tsk, don't act surprised. You begged me to come here._

"Nothing." he looks away. Wondering if she was pretending nothing happened last night.

"Hold on I'm coming down!" she says and was about to climb down when suddenly Droy slammed in the wooden foundation, causing Levy to fell off balance. Laxus' eyes widened, his body froze despite wanting to catch her.

"Levy-chan!" Jet screamed. Droy massaged his head but he knew he heard her voice as she fell.

Levy was about to fall over Laxus when suddenly a quick shadow passed by him and Levy was gone. _What the?!_

"Sorry about that." Gajeel apologized knowing it was his fault she fell.

"I'm alright Gajeel. Thank you." Levy says and Gajeel gently closes in his forehead until it hits hers. He smiled, knowing she was alright.

"I'm glad." he whispered but remained close to her for a few more seconds before letting her go and getting back on his feet. He helped her back up before helping Droy. "You alright?"

"I- I think so." Droy said as he sluggishly walked to a chair with Jet and Gajeel helping him out.

"What were you boys thinking anyway?! You could've hurt someone!" Lucy scolds the and the three apologized.

Levy turns to Laxus who was now gone. Laxus fled out of jealousy and anger. _Was I jealous? No no, it can't be! I'm not jealous! I was actually just toying with her and I got what I want! What's to be angry about?!_

Confused with his emotions after seeing Gajeel and Levy, he rushed back home to think. Emitting sparks of electricity around him as he stomped away in anger.

"Laxus!" a voice called from behind him.

He ignored it and kept on walking until the girl ran in front of him again.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked, hiding the fact that she's panting. Laxus gritted his teeth and pushed her aside. "Y- You might be disappointed with the reconstruction but we're trying our best to finish it and all." she tried to explain.

"I don't care about that!" he shouts as he kept on walking angrily.

"Of course you do, you showed up after all!" she said positively and caught up with him. But as soon as they reached far and into an alley, he grabbed her by her clothes and slammed her to the wall.

"Why are you trying to get close to me?!" he inquires.

"What?"

"Answer me!" he was furious. Which one is the truth? Was she flirting with him for fun?

"I- I was just trying to help! You're also part of Fairy Tail and-" as she tried to explain, he began to choke her for a minute there before letting her go. She fell on the ground, coughing as she gasped for air.

"I don't need friends! I just want to become stronger!" he shouts at her and she curled into a ball in fear of what he wanted to do. When he took a step back, she peeked at him. "Last night was fun. Come again whenever." he added with a calm voice before leaving.

* * *

Laxus was home, thinking.

 _Idiot idiot idiot idiot! As if she'd come again after scaring the life out of her!_ He argued with himself. Well he had a point though. _She was scared to death man!_ He continued to scold himself. But was she to blame? Was he just overreacting? Maybe he could've asked her straight out instead!

Knock knock!

 _She's here!_

Excitedly, he ran for the door to see her again. He hid his excitement though.

"Come for more?" he said the moment he opened it but he was surprise to see Mystogan instead. His face changed to something serious. "What?"

"I saw what you did. And I want to warn you not to do it again or you'll find yourself dealing with your grandfather." Mystogan warns but Laxus scoffed at him. "This is no joke, Laxus. You hurt a fellow guild member."

"We hurt each other all the time." Laxus jokes.

"Not when they are helpless." Mystogan corrected and Laxus didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Where is she?" he changed the topic.

"Don't bother if you're not gonna care."

* * *

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment, Lucy was treating Levy who pleaded Lucy not to tell anyone especially Gajeel, Droy and Jet about what had happened.

"Why do you think he did this anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I... don't know. He's the one who approached me the other day and I thought he's just trying to mingle with us so when I saw him today I was glad. But then he acts like he's mad at something." Levy explained.

"Was Fairy Tail _that_ disappointing for him?" Lucy wondered.

Levy shrugged. "He also mentioned that 'last night was fun' and that he wants me to come again." she added and Lucy felt shivers down her spine.

"W- What's that supposed to mean?! Did you and Laxus...?!"

"I'd never!"

"Wait! Do you think... he's fantasizing about you?" Lucy wondered and the thought of it got the blue-haired wizard blushing in embarassment.

"Please don't even bring that up!"

"I'm just saying the possibilities..."

"Shut up!"


	3. Chappie Three: Awkward Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 5, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary: This is an experiment shipping. AU. What if Laxus falls in love with Levy?**

 **So this second fic suddenly came up when I was about to sleep. After the phantom lord arc. Arcs after that will not occur because I will change it.**

 **CHAPPIE THREE:**

Lucy and Levy were on their way to the reconstruction site where their guild was being remade. Neither of them still couldn't figure out what Laxus was all about and it troubled both of the these female mages, but most of all, it troubled the blue-haired mage who was the one who experienced the odd Laxus firsthand.

"Maybe he experienced love at first sight?" Lucy continued to try and guess. She's been suggesting several impossible reasons for Laxus to do what he did. "Or maybe he suddenly felt the need to protect Fairy Tail after what happened!" Lucy was hugging Plue as she thought about it, Levy just listened to her ramblings. "Oh wait, I got it!" Catching Levy's attention, Lucy grinned. "Laxus hit puberty!"

"Lu-chan..." Levy said tear-eyed when she had enough of Lucy's list of impossible reasoning.

"Sorry. I guess it's something we cannot fathom after all." Lucy said in defeat. But then quickly sparked back up. "Still though... the fantasizing part is the closest reason!" she tried to insist.

"It still doesn't explain the fact that he _thinks_ that I went to _his_ house and do whatever it is that he remembers that was fun!" Levy tried to say it with a straight face but she was blushing all the way until she finished her sentence. She doesn't want to believe it, there's no way she could have done such thing.

"Then where were you that night? You said you don't remember, don't you?" Lucy threw back at her, causing Levy's face to be redder than before.

"I- I fell asleep at the guild!" Levy continued to say the same excuse. But Lucy wouldn't buy it.

"I don't think Jet and Droy would allow that. They'd beg for you to come home with them instead." Lucy tells her and Levy knows she's right about that. "What really happened? Did you purposely force yourself to forget?"

"I- I don't know but I know I've never been to his house, I don't even know where he lives!" the blue-haired mage tried to defend despite her face glowing red and steam coming out of her. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at this cute little friend of hers.

"Or maybe you were with Gajeel?" Lucy gasps. "You and Gajeel...!"

"No no no, you got it all wrong! Gajeel and I are just friends!" Levy corrected.

"You two seem more like a thing than friends..." Lucy tried to pry with a smug grin and narrow eyes to further intimidate the panicking little mage.

"H- He's possessive that's all!"

"He...he..."

"What are you laughing about?"

"Okay, would you rather have yourself be the culprit or be innocent but later finds out someone is pretending to be you?" Lucy says.

"Huh?"

"It's also possible that someone's pretending to be you or at least using your appearance to get close to Laxus." Lucy explains her other theory. "For the motive, I couldn't think of anything yet. But either way it's possible right?"

"Why would someone think of using me?!" the girl panicked.

"Someone noticed you spoke with Laxus?" Lucy tried to fill in the blanks.

"Who'd...?!" before she could finish, she spots Gajeel behind Lucy, he was quite far though, on the other side of the river. He was with Jet and Droy and Levy could guess the three are up to something. She froze for a moment before turning her back on them and hides behind Lucy.

"Speaking of that mysterious someone who saw you and Laxus, do you think they're behind it?" Lucy tells her.

"I don't think they'd go that far without a motive." Levy says. "I'll go on ahead Lu-chan, I'm sorry!"

Running away through an alley, Lucy grinned and followed after her. Paranoid of what was going on, Levy pondered on the thought that someone was pretending to be her. That someone pretended to be her and slept with Laxus! And now she was nervous if Jet, Droy or Gajeel were also victims of this imposter. She doesn't want to deal with it again. Running away... was her only option.

Fatefully, she bumps into someone and Levy fell backwards at the collision while the one she bumped into remained firm, standing.

"Levy-chan, are you alright?!" Lucy was about to run to her side as she arrived, but noticed who Levy bumped into. "Laxus."

"Levy..." Laxus knelt down to give Levy a hand. Hesitant to take his hand, she glanced at Lucy who gave her a nod, then Laxus helped her back up. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd go through dark places like this. It isn't safe here." he says.

"..."

Laxus noticed that she was quiet and he thought that maybe because of what he did the other day. What he didn't know is that, she doesn't know what to actually say to him.

"I'm sorry... about the other day. I..." Laxus stopped midway when he noticed a grinning Lucy behind. "Tsk, mind your own business!" he tells Lucy and Lucy tensed for a second there that she was noticed. She knew she had to make her exit.

"See you, Levy-chan!" Lucy says nervously but at the same time happily as she walked passed Laxus and left.

"L- Lu-chan!"

Laxus held on Levy's hand so she wouldn't go awya. "Please... stay. I really am, sorry." he continued. "I overreacted and misunderstood things." as he spoke, he felt her hand shake, she was afraid. Well, she's always been afraid of him but he had a feeling this was different so he let her hand go.

And he waited for her to say something but all there was... is silence.

Until she spoke. "I- It's alright, Laxus." she finally managed to say something. "I- It's probably my fault for stirring up a misunderstanding."

"So... are you dating Gajeel?"

"Eh?"

Suddenly the awkward moment became more and more awkward for Levy while Laxus asked his question with a pointblank face. "Are you dating Gajeel?" he asked again since Levy probably misheard it but she heard it loud and clear. Her heart racing. Her cheeks blushing.

"I... err... well, you see..."

"I figured." Laxus muttered but then he heard the answer that lit up his face.

"...no."

"No?"

"Gajeel and I... are just friends. But... but I like him."

Levy prepared herself for the worse and she gave him her answer. He might flip or snap at any moment. She closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing an angry Laxus hurt her again. There's no point in running so she'll just take it...

* * *

Later at the reconstruction of the guild, Lucy wouldn't stop bothering Levy of what happened.

"Your cheeks are all red, are you sure he didn't hit you anywhere?" Lucy persistently asked.

"No."

"Ah then maybe he kissed you!" Lucy says and Levy quickly covers her mouth, hoping that no one heard her. She blushed at the statement but no, that's not what happened. It was just too embarrassing for her to think about.

"N- No that's not it. After I answered him he left." Levy also insisted that nothing happened.

"Aww... and I thought he was going to make his move when he told me to leave..." Lucy said with a pout.

"D- Do you want to start a war?!"

"Lucky you Levy-chan, two powerful mages are head over heels for you~!" Lucy continued to tease.

What Lucy doesn't know is that... she was right. Laxus _did_ make his move but Levy purposely omitted that part in her story. She wants to believe it wasn't true, that it was a dream.

 _Flashback:_

 _Laxus didn't hold back his joy and wrapped his arms around Levy, embracing the girl before her. His arm around her hip while the other arm behind her head. Levy was in shock as she froze in his embrace, her heart pounded faster and louder and she hoped Laxus wouldn't notice it._

 _She was sure he would notice but in return, she felt Laxus' heartbeat also beating loud and fast. She blushed but was unsure of what to say. What was happening right now?!_

 _"L.. Laxus..." she tried to speak._

 _"Please stay... even for just as little bit more..." he said softly as he kept the embrace going._

 _'Please don't say anything else, please don't say anything else..." Levy prayed in her inmost thoughts. 'Please don't say anything else...'_

 _"Please give me a chance to express myself to you even if you have eyes on someone else..." Laxus says._

 _End_

As Lucy teased her about it, she doesn't know that Levy was already pondering on what to do. Especially that both Gajeel and Laxus somehow confessed their feelings for her.


	4. Chappie Four: Uninvited Guest

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 5, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary: This is an experiment shipping. AU. What if Laxus falls in love with Levy?**

 **So this second fic suddenly came up when I was about to sleep. After the phantom lord arc. Arcs after that will not occur because I will change it.**

 **Guest:** Sorry for the late respond but thank you for your review! It got me inspired to post some more.

 **NOTE: Sorry if I used Levy's power wrong! I'm making things up okay?**

 **CHAPPIE FOUR**

It's been two days since Levy's last contact with Laxus and everything else seems normal. Which is good. No need to hide from anyone anymore and everyone seems to be acting normal. She was comfortably sleeping in Jet's house where there's a room for her there. Jet's house had always been like a second home where she feels at ease.

She heard something clang in the window that awakened her senses but she did not get up just yet. She took her time before deciding to open her eyes and noticed that she wasn't blinded by today's sun, only to find out Gajeel was blocking her sun at the window.

Gajeel was by the window. Watching her sleep.

It took a while for her mind to process that fact so the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Morning." Gajeel greeted.

"Aaaaaah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs...

"Did... Levy just screamed?" Droy wondered. It was the first that she screamed. "Think she's having a nightmare of some sort?"

"I'll check." Jet volunteered as he went upstairs to Levy's room. "Levy, you okay?

* * *

Back to Levy's room,

The blue-haired girl heard Jet's call and hurried to close the window to keep Gajeel out but she was too late. He already hopped on her bed, looking at her worried. But he wasn't helping at all! Jet would flip if he sees Gajeel in her room!

"What's wrong?" Gajeel wondered but Levy said nothing as she grabbed him by his hair and covered him with the pink blanket she had before.

"Solid Script: Silence!"

Gajeel wondered what it was all about and crawled out of the blanket, gbeing able to get a good sniff of her scent in the bed, the warmth of her body when she was still lying down...

"Solid Script: Tornado!"

A small tornado inside the room began to form as books and papers and all others of Levy's things flew around the room until the small tornado disappeared.

Hopping out of bed in a hurry, she picked up books and threw it in her bed in a hurry, hitting Gajeel in the process.

"Is everything okay?" Jet's voice continued, he sounded worried as he got closer and closer. "Levy?"

The blue-haired mage immediately hopped back to bed and lifting the blanket to put her legs beneath it and kicks the Iron Dragon Slayer in the process. It didn't hurt for him but he was annoyed that her feet had to land a kick on his forehead and one on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Gajeel asked as he removed Levy's foot off his face, she straightened her legs, and peeks under the blanket to see the kind of position the man under the blanket had. She blushed shortly at this.

"Keep quiet and don't move. No matter what." she tells him with a soft yet panicking tone, keeping her breathing as calm as she could but it was impossible to hide with her adrenaline rush triggering.

Before another word comes out of his mouth, she emphasized it again for him. 'No matter what'. He frowned and glared at her and she shot back this glare at him but Jet's voice has gotten closer and they knew that he was already by the door. Levy retreated from the glare and hid him under the blanket with books and other of her mess piled all over the bed and floor.

The door opens and Jet peeked a bit, surprised to see how messy the room was. "Whoa. What happened here?"

"S- Sorry for screaming like that." she apologized as she scratched her cheek. "I couldn't believe I fell asleep without cleaning my room last night." she reasoned.

Jet immediately bought her reasoning since it was unusual that she doesn't clean her room after all. He assumed that she was disappointed in herself that she failed to clean and fix her things so he didn't want to dig deeper into the topic and would wait for her to speak to Lucy about it instead. Girls would probably feel better talking to each other.

"Uh yeah it's okay. We were just worried that maybe you've been having nightmares... you know, about what happened." he said, not wanting to specify anything but they both knew what he was talking about.

"I- It's alright. I wasn't thinking much about it." she says. She had a lot on her mind already and thinking about something that had already happened will just pile up to her current problems.

Jet felt at ease that Levy seemed okay and was about to close the door when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, Droy and I spoke to Gajeel the other day..." he started and Gajeel knew he had to listen to this. This also caught Levy's attention.

"We tried to pick a fight with him the other day and we know you don't want that so we kept it a secret." he confessed. "But... we thought that if you forgave that jerk for what he did then we should do the same."

Gajeel clenched his fists when he heard it, although they had a point, but still he wanted to speak up and say something about himself. Levy knew he heard that, and she stretched a hand forward, putting it on top of Gajeel's head over that blanket to keep him calm. Immediately the tensed Dragon Slayer calmed down.

"I can't say that I've forgiven him, Jet." she says and Gajeel felt that for a moment there his heart had stopped beating. She never forgave him.

While Gajeel sulked under the blanket, Jet was mixed with relief and confusion. He didn't want to forgive Gajeel for what he's done and he's trying to understand why it was so easy not to hate him and now he hears that she holds ag grudge somehow?

"Levy... then-"

"I wasn't angry at him in the first place." she clarified and all the more the two boys were shocked. "There's no need to forgive if I never hated him."

Gajeel froze all the more but also got curious as to what she actually feels about him then. If not hate then what? He wanted to move closer but Jet would notice so he had to keep still. Otherwise he'll cause more trouble for her.

"But after all he's done!" Jet tried to justify.

"If there's anything I feel, I'm afraid." she confessed. "Afraid that anytime he'd just snap and hurt us again like before." she continued.

Hearing this, Gajeel looked down at the bed, thinking of his previous actions and previous treatment towards this young mage. But she wasn't done talking.

"But recently he's showed that he's trying to change... that's why, even just a bit... I feel safe around him."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry if that's not how you feel." Levy says, seeing that he seemed disappointed with her answer. But he forced a smile.

"No. Actually I'm glad, that you told me this." he says, his forced smile slowly becoming a natural one. "I've always wondered what you were thinking before. So thank you."

"Jet..."

"We made you breakfast. We'll go on ahead at the guild to help out." he says before exiting the room and closing the door fully.

Levy sighed in relief as she hid Gajeel successfully and there was no war triggered between the boys. However after sighing in relief did she remember that he was in between in her legs and that he was close... too close to one of her most sensitive spots. Blushing at this fact, she hurried to jump out of bed but her leg got entangled with Gajeel's arm that he tried to move and stretch.

"Sorry, I wanted to move. I didn't know you were going to move as well." he says and looks up at her.

"Solid Script: Silence!"

She began to shout stuff towards him, scolding him as she blushed continuously, not knowing that no matter what she says, Gajeel doesn't hear her. When it was over, she was able to breathe with ease that she was able to say what she wanted to say but looking at Gajeel's unchanged expression... did he not get it?

"Why'd you use one of your magic even on me? I didn't hear a thing." he says.

Levy's blush was now out of pure humiliation and irritation.

"Solid Script: Storm!"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Jet and Droy were just about to leave the house when they heard Levy make a racket upstairs.

"Is she really alright?" Droy wondered yet again. But Jet smiled this time.

"She's really pissed at herself I guess." he says as the two walked away.

* * *

Later, Levy herself arrived at the construction site where their guild was being remade. After having Gajeel out of the house by breaking the window, she fixedd everything she broke and also her things that she messed up. Her morning wasn't so good.

Lucy saw her friend and immediately ran to greet her.

"Good afternoon!" Lucy greeted, informing Levy that she arrived late today. "What's up?"

"You won't believe what happened..." Levy said with a frown.

And as she told Lucy her story, Lucy just began to laugh. It was amusing after all.

"You'll seriously have others confuse you and him... together." she teased. "It's like you hid it from your parents or something."

"Like I said, I only did that to prevent more fights." Levy tried to defend but Lucy had a point. What she did will cause more problems if anyone was to find out about it. So hopefully, no one will know.

"Okay, okay. I give up."

What these two girls doesn't know is that... the fun was just about to begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you review!**


	5. Chappie Five: Stuck in Thought

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 11, 2017- Monday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary: This is an experiment shipping. AU. What if Laxus falls in love with Levy?**

 **NOTE: Sorry if I used Levy's power wrong! I'm making things up okay?**

 **Double chappie today! So wait for the second one. Hope I get to hear what you guys think.**

 **CHAPPIE FIVE**

The guild finally had a form and shape, they finally finished the foundation and now all they have to do is fill in the blanks. Everyone was happy that there was progress and Makarov offered that he treats them to eat somewhere for the night because of how fast they do things then he'll treat them again once they finish. He promised. Everyone was happy with such offer but Levy wasn't.

Levy wasn't happy while everyone else were happy. Why? ... Because Laxus AND Gajeel would be there.

She haven't seen Laxus since the day he wrapped his arms around but she's nervous with what kind of entrance he plans to do or some new moves he ought to use on her to get her attention. Gajeel is the same but more messier and with a hint of recklessness too.

If she were a normal girl she'd scream already that two Dragon Slayers are fighting over her but she's not. She doesn't want any of this!

"Levy-chan!" Lucy calls her and she snaps out of her thoughts, reminding her that she was sitting on one of the chairs while everyone packs up to prepare to eat the feast that Makarov had prepared for them. "Are you coming?"

"I uh,"

"Lucy! Levy! Let's go together!" Mira calls out to them.

Levy wished she was able to finish what she wanted to say so she didn't have to decline anyone's offer but Lucy's. She was too late, now Mirajane joined them and behind her was Cana and Juvia. It would be too hard to make an exit.

"Sure, let's go together!" Lucy says but then glanced at Levy who was deep in thought.

"Is she okay?" Cana asked, noticing that the blue-haired mage seemed out of it.

"She's fine!" Lucy said aloud and pats Levy in the back hard to snap her back to reality again. Lucy doesn't know what's on her mind but she has a guess or two. "She's just hungry that's all!"

"Trust me Levy, I'm hungry myself and I'm imagining myself drinking two barrels of wine this time." Cana says.

"T- That's not healthy at all..." Lucy muttered.

"Well let's go then!" Mira tells them. "If the boys get there first we won't have anything to eat."

"Oh you're right, Natsu will probably eat everything!" Lucy said in panic. Then Erza arrived with eyes sparkling and around her was a scary purple aura that gave them the shivers, excluding Mira.

"Caaaaaaake..."

"Right. We need to hurry!"

And it was settled. Because she was hesitant now there's no chance of escape and she knew she had to face her fears.

* * *

Meanwhile Laxus was in his house, thinking endlessly of what to do to. He wanted to ask for Freed or Evergreen's help and assistance but he was hesitant. He wants to do this on his own but at the same time he needs help. Pride dominated his final decision and decided not to ask for help at all.

While he was lying down, his head resting on his crossed arms at the back of his head, he closed his eyes to reminisce what got him into this position in the first place. When did it start?

 _"Alright. I'll help in one condition." he says with a teasing grin. Levy raised a brow on him. "Kiss me."_

As he thought about it, there was this part of him that got him blushing. He asked for it to kid around, that's what he wanted to think but now he realized he didn't say it to joke or whatnot. He actually wanted that kiss from the little twerp. But what he couldn't figure out is why, so he tried reminiscing some more.

 _"'Girls like me'?" whatever he meant by that, she was offended._

 _"Yeah girls like you. All you are is a pretty face but nothing special." he said. Levy walked back towards him, pulling him by his clothes for her to reach his lips._

He didn't dwell much on the conversation as soon as he remembered that ephemeral kiss he shared with her. So short yet so sweet, so pleasing... she was a delicate little girl that he wants to wrap his arms on and never let go.

 _As soon as it touched, Laxus' heart began to beat rapidly, much faster when Levy inserted her tongue in his mouth._

 _The kiss lasted longer than he thought._

 _When the kiss stopped, he was left stupefied at what she's done. But surely he wanted more than that. Was he wrong to request such condition?_

 _"You..."_

 _"I did it, I kissed you. Your conditions are met now, right?" she says, acting as if it wasn't her face time accomplishing such request._

Why? He wondered... why'd she give up herself like that just to satisfy the conditions he mentioned? Wasn't she afraid? Doesn't she hate him that he didn't help fight against the Phantom Lord? What does she feel really? He doubts she has a secret crush on him, she's always hanging around with those two idiots anyway.

 _Laxus grabbed her by her hair and pulled him in his house for a little entertainment. He continued the kiss where she left off and this time he took lead as he explored the caverns of her mouth as he moaned in pleasure. It was good. She was so vulnerable, so small yet so pleasing._

 _Slamming her to the wall of his house, he stared down at her with a look filled with lust._

 _"You're mine tonight, Levy McGarden."_

Grinning at his memories, he was startled when he heard a knock on the door.

"Laxus-sama." he heard from the outside. Speaking of Freed...

Laxus opened the door and finds Freed with Bickslow and Evergreen standing outside of his house. He gave them an arrogant look of annoyance. "What?"

"There's a party going on to celebrate the fact that the guild is halfway finished." Freed informs him. "Your grandfather offered to treat everyone." He said politely and calmly despite Laxus trying to intimidate him. The Raijinshu knew him too well to be disturbed.

"I'm not going." he says straight out. He had a lot to do and he has no time to party.

Gesturing to close the door any moment, he heard Evergreen and Bickslow whispering at each other behind Freed who silently nodded at Laxus' answer.

"I hope that big turf will be there." Evergreen says and Bickslow raises a brow on her. "What?"

"Why? What do you see in the big guy?" he wondered.

"Aren't you dreaming to see that Strauss kid as well?!"

"Well she's gone so it's okay to dream!"

It struck Laxus that very moment. Freed mentioned that _Makarov will treat EVERYONE_ , it means everyone in Fairy Tail and that "everyone" obviously includes Levy. She wouldn't miss this party. Hiding his excitement about his discovery, he let out a mischievous grin and Freed quickly noticed his change of expression. He was curious but he kept quiet about it to keep Laxus in a good mood.

"On second thought, let's go crash that party." he says with a smirk. Bickslow and Evergreen stopped their chattering and turned to him.

"As expected for Laxus-sama!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Shall we cause some serious mayhem while we're at it?" Evergreen asked.


	6. Chappie Six: Insecurity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Date Uploaded: September 11, 2017- Monday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **So here is the second chapter as promised for the double chappie today. Things are getting pretty serious now. Sorta. Anyway enjoy. Hope to hear from you guys soon.**

 **CHAPPIE SIX**

"Ladies you're here!"

"Nee-chan! I saved you a seat!"

"Come on and sit with us Lucy!"

"Cana, we got ourselves a barrel here for you!"

"Hey Erza come on we got you cake!"

"Levy-chan over here!"

Immediately, the girl separated from each other as they joined their usual company. Mirajane sat next to Elfman who saved her a seat along with some food they ordered while waiting for the ladies. Lucy on the other hand, sat beside Natsu- nah wait- between Natsu and Happy because Happy was furious last time that Natsu stole his fish. If not that Natsu would give him seaweeds. Cana happily sat beside Macao who was sitting beside Wakaba. Her usual drinking crowd. Mostly Macao. Erza's eyes sparkled as she sat at the table where Gray and Juvia were. Yes Juvia was already there with Gray.

While they were with their usual gang, Levy sat beside Jet, not wanting to sit in between them like she usually does. Jet and Droy noticed but said nothing. Gajeel was sitting opposite of them, smiling widely at Levy, an uncontrollable happiness on his part after hearing the words the came out of Levy's lips that day. Levy looks away from him, blushing. She needed to act normal. Especially if Laxus easily misunderstood their relationship. She got almost killed last time.

'Why do guys always want to kill me on our first encounter?' she wonders.

Just like Laxus earlier, she was deep in thought. Troubled. What exactly did she sign up for?

"Laxus you came!" she heard Natsu scream.

'He just had to show up...'

Laxus and his gang made their entrance and sat to the free table next to Jet, Droy and Levy's. She refrained eye contact with him but by accident, on her one and only glance at him, he was looking at her. She can see that his eyes showed such enthusiasm that their eyes met.

What these two didn't know was that Freed saw the look in their eyes.

"Laxus what brings you and your people here?" Natsu asks excitedly, hoping for a fight.

"Natsu calm down. We're partying aren't we? No fights." Lucy tells him.

"I didn't say anything yet." Natsu says and Happy snickered.

"You were too obvious." Happy teases.

"I came to celebrate with Fairy Tail. Am I not one of you?" Laxus replies and they kept quiet. He didn't help nor showed up when they needed help the most and now he expects to go back without an issue. But then again, he showed up on one of the days that they were fixing the guild. Just once.

"Well then, welcome Laxus." Mirajane greets.

"I would like to make a toast then." Makarov hops on the table holding a silver cup. "To the rebuilding of Fairy Tail's new guild and to the new Fairy Tail." he says.

"And to the new bar!" Cana exclaims as she lifts her cup as well.

"To the new Fairy Tail!" echoed the others as they themselves lifted their cups.

"To the new Laxus!" Natsu shouts. Lucy grinned and shot Levy a teasing look while Levy sunk in her seat, nervous of what sort of trouble was waiting her.

"To our new members, Gajeel and Juvia!" Macao says and they glanced at Gajeel who was seated in the chair opposite of Levy, arms crossed. He had a piercing look but when he smiled, he seemed okay. Juvia on the other hand had hearts all over her as she imagined stuff no one wants to know about.

Seeing Gajeel, Laxus observed him carefully, remembering that Levy has a crush on him or if that's what he understood.

"To the new Shadow Gear!" Gajeel says all of the sudden. Catching Levy, Jet and Droy by surprise. "I'll be joining your team if you guys don't mind." he tells the three.

"Uhm, well, we still need to talk about this..." Droy says.

"Come on guys, an extra member won't be so bad." Alzack teases.

"Then welcome to the team!" Jet wasn't comfortable with Gajeel, there's no doubt he still hates the guy but because of what Levy said the other day, he was convinced to give him a chance to start over with Fairy Tail as allies.

Laxus was angry, jealous... he couldn't say he also wanted to be with a bunch of weak people but that move Gajeel made... he knew he needed to top that.

"Cheers to Levy McGarden." Laxus announced all of the sudden, surprising everyone, even the Raijinshu. Levy stared at him in wonder, what was he planning? "And her team." Laxus added shortly afterwards. "For taming a beast like Gajeel and for convincing me to be more acquainted with Fairy Tail."

'Why does he have to special-mention me?!' the girl thought in panic. She turned to Lucy knowing Lucy was giving her a wink, a smug grin, a teasing smirk...

Levy was more surprised that he felt no shame saying that to everyone. He's the type to talk, an arrogant jerk he was but now he's acting really different.

"Whoa really?!"

"Levy you were able to force him to come here?"

"Is that why Laxus helped us the other day?"

"Whoa no way!"

The chattering and mutters continued as Levy sunk deeper in her seat. Jet and Droy were surprised. It would be fine if it was just Gajeel but now even Laxus? What was going on? They couldn't find the words themselves, what do they say? Lucy was worried of Levy all of the sudden. How will she react?

"Levy." Makarov called and she silently gasped as she turned to the guild master. Everyone stopped their chattering to give their full attention to the master. He was serious as he locked his eyes on her, making Levy sweatdrop. "Good job." he says with a thumb's up and everyone began to raise their cups again shouting their 'woos!' and 'yeahs' in unison. Makarov's serious face turned to a smile.

Levy almost felt her heart stop beating but now that the attention was away from her, she was relieved even just for a bit.

But this is just today... what about tomorrow? There's no way such news will die down that quickly. No way. She turns back to Laxus who tried to smile at her. His smile was something that doesn't say he's friendly, he was trying to seduce her with his charming smile. Clenching her fists, she held herself from doing or saying anything until they leave the restaurant.

She then turns to Gajeel who no longer had his smile on. He was glaring at Laxus instead.

She turns back to Laxus to see he stopped trying to get her attention, instead he was provoking Gajeel for a fight, in which she feared that he would fall for. When he didn't fall for it, Gajeel had his turn trying to provoke Laxus as well. The two only communicated through mere facial expression and gestures. No one would notice if they were all busy partying and eating but if things escalate to something else, then it's the end of the party.

Since Gajeel was closer, she kicks his leg to get his attention. She glares at him, not saying a word but her eyes are obviously telling them to stop. Gajeel stopped but Laxus wasn't going to give up.

Later Makarov had to leave for a meeting. Cana was drinking barrels while Macao and Wakaba are out cold. While the party was ongoing, Levy and Lucy had to talk when they met up at the comfort room.

"Speak." Lucy tells her friend.

"I didn't do anything." Levy tried to explain but Lucy will not buy that. She crossed her arms. "I didn't even talk to him since that day." she added. But Lucy wouldn't budge.

"Then what convinced him to go here?"

"The imposter!"

"We still haven't established if that theory was real or not." Lucy reminds her. "So I refuse to believe that it wasn't you." she teased with a wink. The two later heard loud crashes and people screaming outside.

Levy got nervous as she felt shivers down her spine. She ran out of the bathroom to see if her fears had come true. There she saw Gajeel crashed on Gray, Erza and Juvia's table where Erza's cake was splattered as Gajeel landed on it like a really soft cushion. Erza tear-eyed, threw Gajeel away from her cake while Juvia tried to see if Gray was alright. Gajeel landed on Natsu's table next.

Happy was able to save his meal as Gajeel lands on their table. Natsu shouts in desperation and beats the crap out of Gajeel who didn't hold back as well. They fought, troubling other customers as well. Alzack and Bisca jumped out of the way to keep themselves from getting involved in the fight. Gray got up and glared at Gajeel and Natsu, joining in their fight.

Juvia wanted to follow but she could feel Erza right behind her, angry and emitting a strong aura.

The Raijinshu later stirred up the fight some more while Laxus watched in amusement.

She stomped towards him for a talk.

"Laxus." she took courage, a lot of it, to call his name.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? Stop them."

"Why should I?"

"You said earlier that you will be acquainted with Fairy Tail now. Shouldn't you care?" she reminds him. But he shifted on his seat in a comfortable position as he grabbed her by the hand to pull her closer to him. It was close. So close. Their faces inches away from each other.

"How about another deal before I help out?" he said, teasing. "My door is always open for you."

She pushed him as she got away from his hold, angry. So that's what he was after. She should've known better than to hope for more. She shot him a really angry glare and Laxus was troubled by this.

"If you want payment for your services to stop your friends, then forget trying to befriend any of us." she tells him.

Later, they were all kicked out of the restaurant and parted ways as they head home. Makarov will give them a good scolding tomorrow. Laxus on the other hand ran after Levy who was walking with Lucy to Lucy's home.

"Levy, I don't get it. Back then you're the one who initiated this." Laxus tells her.

"It's not me!" Levy shouts at him. "If that's the Levy you want then I'm sorry but that's not me!" Lucy was shocked that she actually found the guts to shout at Laxus. She stayed quiet herself to see how things go.

"What?"

"I.. I wouldn't go and do such things so recklessly! So the person you said you had fun with, that's not me... and if all this time she's the one you want then you're talking to the wrong person. I'm done keeping quiet and I don't want you to confuse me with her so please... just stop! Stop expecting from me and stop acting like this! Yes I'm fine with being friends with you and I want you to get well-acquainted with Fairy Tail but not this way!"

"..."

"Say something!" she shouts again, tears running down from her eyes. What's worse than getting beaten and tortured is having her confused with someone she's not. To love someone she's not. She's not the girl that Laxus wants her to be... she's not.

"..."

When Laxus said nothing, she ran and Lucy followed her. Leaving Laxus thinking.

' _So there are two Levy's?_ ' he wondered.


End file.
